Akai Ito
by Amnii
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper . UA
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha y el resto de personajes no me pertenecen, hago esta historia sin animo de lucro simplemente por diversión.

Espero que les guste.

 _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»_.

\- Que romántico todo- susurró una mujer de cabello azabache ligeramente ondulado mientras continuaba subiendo las escaleras de la biblioteca de la universidad de Tokyo, ya había leído como media docena de frases bonitas pegadas en las paredes conforme iba subiendo. Era una de las iniciativas de la universidad para culturizar a los alumnos.

Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi estudiante a tiempo completo de cuarto año de medicina. Su aspecto es delicado a pesar de medir un metro sesenta y cinco, con unos ojos grandes de profundo color chocolate fundido y cabello graciosamente rizado en las puntas.

Cada mañana, tras sus clases, iba a la biblioteca donde pasaba el resto del día haciendo únicamente un par de paradas para almorzar y merendar algo. Como ella decía, su primera casa era la biblioteca mientras que la segunda era donde dormía y hacia las necesidades básicas.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de estudio con cuidado, y camino por el amplio pasillo buscando un sitio donde colocarse a estudiar. Ese día estaba la biblioteca bastante vacía pero ella necesitaba un lugar que fuese perfecto para conseguir concentrarse.

\- Eh Kag- susurró una voz femenina tras ella.

Reconoció la aguda voz al instante, solo su amiga Ayumi podía hablar tan alto en una biblioteca y no importarle en absoluto.

\- Hola Ayumi, ¿Cómo llevas rehabilitación médica?-susurró lo más bajo que pudo-

\- Puff, no preguntes… Por eso mismo he venido a buscarte quería saber si vendrías esta noche al grupo de estudio.

\- No sé, sabes que por las noches no suelo estudiar si no tenemos examen, no va conmigo- dijo cada vez más bajo la morena.

-¡Oh venga ya Kagome! Nece-mmmm

La mujer corrió a taparle la boca a su amiga, estaban en una biblioteca santo cielo no en la calle, no podía hablar en un tono tan alto.

\- Ayumi por favor se más silenciosa, me pensaré si ir-susurró pero sentía varias miradas de reproche hacia su dirección debido a los ruidos que estaban haciendo.

La otra solo asintió varias veces a gran velocidad y se fue haciendo un movimiento de mano. Kagome le devolvió el gesto y prosiguió a sentarse cerca de una ventana, ese puesto era perfecto pues le entraría luz del exterior y estaba solitario.

Realmente a ella no le gustaba pasar tantísimas horas metida en la biblioteca, pero era la única forma de mantener una media alta y poder llevar todo al día. Cada vez que salía de clase se sentía tentada a irse a casa, tumbarse en el sofá y coger su ebook para leer una novela romántica de esas cursis y empalagosas que te hacen sentirte con sobredosis de azúcar; ese es uno de sus mayores y más "oscuros" secretos. Quería ser secuestrada por un apuesto muchacho que fuese de algún lugar exótico. Un hombre que le jurase amor eterno, alguien con quien reír y que la hiciese sentir especial. Un hombre guapo, con un cuerpo esculpido por un artista, con las caderas marcadas que dejasen un hueco en los vaqueros donde ella pudiera meter la mano y...

\- Kagome concéntrate- susurró para sí misma a la vez que se golpeaba suavemente las mejillas sonrosadas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Mientras en otro lugar, no podríamos decir a que distancia en ninguna medida conocida por el hombre se hallaba un mundo en guerra…

Una guerra entre humanos y youkais.

En un gran salón estaban reunidos tres de los cinco altos dirigentes del mundo youkai: Inu No Taisho de la tierra de los inugamis, Kouga de los okamis y Akaiha de los kitsunes. Los otros dos dirigentes finalmente se habían aliado con los humanos y su rey. Llevaban tres meses de guerra, y aunque a primera vista deberían haber ganado con facilidad contra los débiles y frágiles humanos, lo cierto es que les superaban por más del triple en población. Todo el mundo sabía de la dificultad de las razas youkai para engendrar entre ellos. Además había que añadir la magia que poseían muchos de esos humanos, pues tenían monjes y sacerdotisas que podían purificarlos si no tenían cuidado. Inicialmente intentaron unirse los cinco territorios para hablar con el enemigo y llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo, el rey humano los ignoró totalmente al igual que el dirigente de los Oni que ni se dignó a aparecer; al principio la dirigente hibi parecía dispuesta a unir fuerzas, pero finalmente se había unido a los humanos para repartirse el territorio y esclavizar a las otras tres razas youkais.

\- ¡Esto es de extremada urgencia Inu no Taisho! Están a punto de acabar con mi territorio, he tenido miles de bajas tanto militares como civiles, agradezco el refugio que le han dado a mi pueblo… ¡Pero no permitiré que esto siga así! – gritó encolerizada Akaiha, una youkai zorro con nueve hermosas colas que se movían con violencia tras ella. Era preciosa y exuberante, a la vez que provocadora como buena kitsune, pero todos los machos sabían que si querían conservar la vida además de otras cosas debían mostrarle respeto y jamás intentar propasarse con ella.

\- Lo se Akai, he mandado a mis ejercito junto con mis dos hijos a luchar en la frontera entre tu reino y el de Kouga, para proteger ambos. Cuando terminemos esta reunión viajaré hacia allí para unirme a vuestras fuerzas, pero ahora necesitamos tomar unas cuantas decisiones.

Inu No Taisho es un youkai perro de gran poder, gobernante de los inugamis o youkais perro. Su poder es legendario a lo largo del mundo y todos sabían que no debían buscarlo como enemigo. Poseedor del territorio más amplio de todos los territorios Youkai, destinado a ser dividido en dos para darle una parte a su hijo mayor Sesshomaru y otra a su hijo menor, Inuyasha. Como toda la familia Taisho posee una larga melena plateada y unos profundos ojos dorados, además de poca piedad hacia los enemigos. Pero al contrario que sus dos hijos él amaba a los humanos, se había casado con una y por lo tanto sentía que no debía matarlos indiscriminadamente cuando eran obligados a luchar en la guerra por la codicia y maldad de su rey.

\- ¡Deberíamos estar ya allí, y no discutiendo aquí trivialidades!

\- No son trivialidades Akaiha, si no defendemos los territorios acabaremos perdiéndolo todo. ¡No podemos centrar nuestras fuerzas en un flanco cuando nos atacan a la vez de varios lugares!- habló Kouga líder de los lobos- Aunque sé que la frontera a mis tierras está cerca de la próxima contienda, voy a mandar más batallones a las fronteras con las serpientes. Están adentrándose poco a poco y matando a muchos civiles en los pueblos, secuestrando cachorros y devorándolos.

\- Yo no voy a mandar batallones a lugares que no sean la frontera, tengo que defender lo poco que me queda- respondió tercamente la kitsune, su miedo a perderlo todo no la permitía ver más allá.

Ambos hombres no dicen nada ante las palabras de la youkai, y deciden no entrometerse en las decisiones de esta, así que mueven donde van a mandar las próximas tropas sobre la mesa rectangular que está en el centro de la estancia. Se trata de una mesa con un pergamino que muestra el mundo en el que viven, un mapa de los diferentes territorios que ahora se usa para planear la estrategia de las batallas venideras.

Sin decir nada más y sintiéndose decepcionada, la mujer zorro se va a paso ligero pero majestuoso de la estancia cerrando más fuerte de lo necesario las grandes puertas. En cuanto sale del palacio de los lobos, se convierte en una kitsune de un tamaño descomunal y se pierde en la espesa maleza del bosque.

Ambos youkais siguen discutiendo su estrategia durante unos minutos más, mueven las piezas que representan a su ejército e intercambian palabras, algunas más subidas de tono que otras, para acabar dándose la mano.

Me marcho, si me doy prisa llegare al anochecer- dice el inuyoukai. Echa una última mirada a Kouga para desearle suerte y ajusta su espada al cinto. Se marcha del salón dando grandes pasos.

Una vez solo Kouga se gira hacia la ventana y mira el cielo, pensando si realmente hace bien dividiendo su ejército para intentar contener la guerra en la frontera. O si por el contrario debía hacer caso a AKaiha y defender con unas y dientes lo poco que queda del territorio kitsune.

\- ¿Tú qué harías padre?-susurró mirando el retrato que colgaba de una de las paredes.

En ese mismo mundo, a cientos y cientos de km de distancia tenía lugar otra reunión, pero está más bien era unipersonal. Un hombre de cabello casi negro y ojos azules estaba sentado sobre un trono situado en una inmensa sala de altos techos. Pero lo realmente espeluznante de esta escena eran los cadáveres de niños youkai colgados del techo, con barreños bajo ellos recogiendo la sangre que fluía de sus pequeños cuerpos.

Solamente se escuchaba el repetitivo sonido que realizaban las gotas al golpear la superficie de la sangre recogida, una y otra vez. Un sonido increíblemente hermoso para el hombre allí sentado que disfrutaba con el grotesco espectáculo que tenía lugar en su salón del trono.

Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida primero por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse y después por el seco ruido de los zapatos de uno de sus subordinados.

\- Su majestad, nos informan que el ejército del Inuyoukai parte hacia la frontera kitsune- habla el soldado que acaba de entrar sin inmutarse por la escena a su alrededor, sabe que si muestra algún tipo de emoción puede ser ejecutado como traidor. Para su rey la única emoción que se podía expresar contra los youkais era el odio.

\- ¿Esta Urasue preparada?-habló el monarca por primera vez.

\- Si, su majestad. La bruja esta lista para ser escoltada, dice que ya ha recogido sangre suficiente para el ritual y que la sacerdotisa está purificada.

El rey solo asiente sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, esta aburrido de no poder salir del castillo, por ahora deberá seguir así aún queda tiempo hasta que él pueda participar en la guerra. Ardía en deseos de abrir en canal a unos cuantos youkais, en especial a Inu No Taisho y toda su detestable familia que se creían los amos y señores del mundo.

Cuando eso lo era él.

\- Entonces, partid. Y recordad que no permito ningún tipo de error, encontrad a Sesshomaru portador de Tessaiga y ejecutad el plan contra él-ordenó con voz siniestra- sino, sabréis que ocurrirá.

El soldado asiente intentando no mostrar el escalofrió que ha sentido a lo largo de su espina dorsal, sabe que le ocurrirá algo peor que a esos pobres niños youkai, mucho peor. Inclina su cuerpo hacia el rey en muestra de respeto y se marcha con paso decidido de la sala del trono, no quiere permanecer ni un segundo más en esa cámara de torturas que otro tiempo fue un hermoso salón donde se tomaban buenas decisiones para el pueblo.

El rey por su parte se levanta de su trono y camina alrededor de este con una mano sobre el respaldo.

\- Espero que todo salga según lo acordado- susurra sabiendo que él le escuchara de cualquier forma-

Tras unos segundos se escucha una voz ronca, como un susurro de alguien agonizante.

 _Todo saldrá como acordamos Onigumo…_

Sesshomaru Taisho era conocido por muchas cosas: valentía, frialdad, egocentrismo, fuerza, avaricioso, despiadado… Pero por algo que no le conocían era por su paciencia, porque ciertamente carecía de ella, sobre todo cuando tenía que ver con su medio hermano. Él, que hasta hacia unos años era feliz por poder presumir que su linaje estaba intacto de sangre humana, esa sangre débil y aberrante. Ahora sentía la vergüenza sobre sus hombros debido a que esa sangre corría por las venas de Inuyasha, un hibrido o hanyou, realmente ambos términos eran igualmente insultantes para cualquier youkai o incluso ser existente. Todo era culpa de su padre, por cuya debilidad había sido concebido su medio hermano. Un maldito hanyou que no sabía cuál era su lugar y que ahora intentaba encabezar la marcha del batallón principal, privilegio que solo podía ser suyo o de su padre, ambos de sangre pura y con mucha más fuerza de la que nunca tendría un hibrido como él.

\- Inuyasha, te lo repetiré una última vez. No, no vas a encabezar el batallón principal, no voy a ir a uno secundario.-dijo con la tranquilidad que aún le quedaba en el cuerpo, sin alterarse como siempre.

\- ¡Feh! Impídemelo si puedes estúpido.

Inuyasha era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, inmaduro, idiota, hibrido, débil y otros muchos calificativos describían para Sesshomaru a su medio hermano. Pero realmente Inuyasha era más fuerte de lo que su hermano quería admitir, había aprendido a pelear como un verdadero inuyoukai y aunque aún no sabía manejar a Tessaiga sabía que pronto podría.

Para su eterna desgracia…

Todo el mundo, ya fuese youkai o humano pensaba que Tessaiga, la gran espada de su padre, iba a ser heredada por él, el gran Sesshomaru.

Que idiotas habían sido todos, incluido él mismo. La espada había acabado siendo de Inuyasha, pues según su padre Inuyasha la necesitaba más que él, al tratarse de un hanyou. En ese punto su padre tenía razón, pero eso no era suficiente para Sesshomaru, a él le daba igual que fuese justo, el egoísmo era parte de su ser.

El día que sea más fuerte que nuestro padre y le venza, vendré a por ti y te arrebatare Tessaiga sin necesidad de temer a padre-susurró con altivez-

Para ese día yo os habré superado a ambos, y controlare tan jodidamente bien Tessaiga que lloraras como un bebe idiota- gritó Inuyasha, provocando que los soldados a su alrededor le mirasen y comenzaran a murmurar.

Nadie confiaba en él e Inuyasha era consciente de ello, pero por ello debía esforzarse más, para demostrarle al mundo que a pesar de ser un hanyou era más fuerte que todos esos imbéciles que se jactaban de ser youkais completos. Aunque en sus pensamientos él también quería ser un youkai completo, no ser único como su madre le decía, y aunque sabía que había un modo jamás lo haría, al menos no mientras viviese su madre.

\- Irás con el batallón sorpresa, esperaras a que estén enfrascados luchando contra nosotros para aparecer y ayudarnos, es mi última palabra.

\- Grrr… Está bien, pero si la jodes saldré antes de tiempo y barreré el suelo con tu cara de estirado

El mayor decidió ignorar a su medio hermano pequeño, y continúo sumergido en sus pensamientos, todos relacionados con Tenseiga, la espada que su padre le había dado en herencia temprana debido a la guerra. Una espada inservible desde su lógica, pues no mataba, no tenía el poder destructivo de Tessaiga. ¿Para qué quería él una espada que no mataba?

 _Algún día protegerás lo que más valoras con ella hijo, tú no necesitas más poder._

Esas habían sido las palabras de su padre después de que él por primera vez en siglos le reprochase algo.

Incluso cuando nació Inuyasha no se lo reprocho a su padre. No podía decir abiertamente que odiase a su medio hermano, pero lo que sabía a ciencia cierta es que no sentía amor fraternal por él. Ese hibrido no había honrado el apellido de su familia en todos estos años de su existencia, solo había dado problemas una y otra vez.

Sesshomaru lo aceptaría como parte de su familia el día que el hiciera algo por lo que se mereciera el apellido Taisho, mientras para él solo era un estorbo.

\- Sesshomaru…

El aludido solo miró a Inuyasha de reojo esperando que dijese algo lo suficientemente importante como para molestarle.

\- Huele a pólvora, han intentado cubrirlo pero si te concentras puedes notarlo.

Y así era, en el ambiente escondido por un olor a estiércol del campo, se podía oler ligeramente la pólvora. Esos cobardes humanos tenían cañones.

\- Es hora de que te separes junto con un pequeño batallón Inuyasha.

\- Está bien recuerda hacer la señal con tu látigo de luz.

Varios hombres marcharon tras Inuyasha cuando este hizo a su caballo cambiar de dirección, se iban a adentrar algo más en el bosque para emboscarlos desde donde no pudieran ser vistos. Tenía que hacerlo bien y conseguir que su padre estuviese orgulloso de él.

Eso y joder el orgullo de palo-metido-en-el-culo-Sesshomaru.

\- Esto va a ser divertido- susurró medio sonriendo dejando ver uno de sus colmillos que brillo con la última luz del día.

\- A este paso montare mi propia tienda de rotuladores- susurro para sí misma Kagome.

Era el sexto subrayador amarillo que gastaba en los últimos cuatro meses, aunque realmente para ella no era un problema. Su familia estaba podrida de dinero.

Quizás justamente era por eso que ella se esforzaba tantísimo en sus estudios, necesitaba demostrarle al mundo que aunque tenía dinero de sobra para haber ido a estudiar a una universidad privada donde le hubiesen servido todo en bandeja, ella prefería conseguir sus éxitos por sí misma.

Aunque eso provocaba que su vida social fuese prácticamente nula.

Rememoro mentalmente cuantas citas había tenido desde que comenzó la carrera; ocho, dos por año y realmente todas habían sido con Houjo, un simpático compañero de su clase. Realmente era encantador… encantadoramente aburrido. Ella quería alguien que la hiciera vibrar, no que le repitiese las desventajas que tenía tomar ibuprofeno para su mucosa gástrica.

Ella lo sabía por dios, saco sobresaliente en toxicología.

\- Triste…-susurró entre suspiros mirando hacia la ventana mientras se quitaba el lapicero que le hacía de palillo para el pelo.

Su vida era jodidamente triste, o al menos hoy tenía esa crisis existencial que le da a todo estudiante cuando ve que solo hace una cosa.

Estudiar.

Decidió recoger sus cosas, ya prácticamente era de noche y no iba a conseguir nada por quedarse una hora más. Bueno si, una depresión de caballo, compraría helado antes de ir a casa y se lo zamparía mientras volvía a ver la película de orgullo y prejuicio.

Metió todo en su maxi bolso y saco el mp3, caminó distraída a través del pasillo principal de la sala de estudio buscando alguna canción no deprimente. Por inercia bajo las escaleras sin caerse milagrosamente, pues no había mirado ni por un segundo por donde iba o que pisaba. Tampoco escucho a algún compañero decirle hasta luego, ni vio a Houjo intentar llamar su atención a lo lejos.

Sinceramente le habría ignorado, hoy no estaba para tonterías.

\- ¡Qué calor!, pero si ya se ha puesto el sol… por favor que alguien controle el cambio climático- hablar para una misma era una costumbre que había adoptado tras vivir sola durante esos cuatro años.

Además hoy no llevaba gomilla para el pelo, así que su larga melena le daba aún más calor. Estaba decidido, iba a comprarse ese helado.

Caminó durante un cuarto de hora de forma programada por su cerebro, paró en el supermercado donde compró helado de caramelo y nueces, y prosiguió su camino hasta casa.

A mucha gente le gusta vivir con más personas durante su etapa universitaria, pero Kagome tenía una pequeña manía con el orden y no era capaz de llevar una convivencia tranquila con nadie. Siempre había algo fuera de sitio o sucio para ella, y eso estresaba a los demás. Esa era la razón por la que vivía en una pequeña casa de dos pisos con un hermoso jardín trasero que no usaba para nada.

Aunque podría dar fiestas en el realmente. Pero solo irían personas aburridas como ella.

Mejor no hacer fiestas.

Entró en la casa, automáticamente se quitó las sandalias y caminó hasta la cocina para guardar el helado en el congelador. Primero se daría una ducha para refrescarse y después atracaría el helado mientras veía orgullo y prejuicio.

Todo había sido una maldita trampa.

Minutos después de separarse de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y el batallón habían sido atacados. La mayoría de los youkais habían sido purificados mientras que otros simplemente estaban en el suelo desangrándose, agonizando de dolor. Ya no había factor sorpresa, y si no tenía cuidado seria eliminado como el resto de sus hombres.

\- ¡Muéstrate perra!

Inuyasha estaba muy enfadado y herido. Había intentado usar a Tessaiga sin éxito alguno, pero lo peor de todo era ese olor… Olor a campanillas.

\- Kikyo… sé que estas por aquí. ¡Muéstrate!- gruñó Inuyasha a la vez que despedazaba varios árboles con sus garras. Iba a matarla en cuanto la tuviera delante.

Nada se escuchó durante unos segundos, iba a volver a gritar como un poseso cuando escucho una voz.

\- Ella no va a hablar mientras yo no se lo permita- provenía de la espalda del hanyou.

El muchacho se giró rápidamente, tras él había una mujer de avanzada edad arrugada como una pasa y de ojos sombríos. Pero eso no fue lo que le helo la sangre, sino la visión de la joven que se hallaba tras esa anciana.

\- Kikyo…

Ahí estaba la mujer con quien pensó casarse, la cual había intentado matarle a él y a su familia.

Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con esa piel inmaculada y esos ojos tranquilos que observaban el mundo desde otro nivel.

Una parte de su ser había intentado autoconvencerse de que ese olor en el ambiente no era de ella, que era otra persona. Pero ahí estaba, sería como siempre había sido, incapaz de mostrar alguna emoción.

¿Por qué a pesar de ello no podía saltar y desmembrarla? Había intentado matar a su madre, además de a su padre y al estúpido de Sesshomaru, pero realmente quien le preocupaba era su madre que después de todo era una frágil humana.

Putos sentimientos humanos y puto corazón.

No podía matarla, la amaba aún demasiado.

\- La pobre vino en mi busca tras sentirse sucia y deshonrada, no podía aguantar la vergüenza de haber sido poseída por un hibrido como tú. Por ello libere su alma y la limpie de tu asqueroso rastro.

La anciana sonrió mostrando su falta de dientes, le gustaba ver como Inuyasha comenzaba a gruñir. Aunque en su mente no podía dejar de preguntarse porque era él quien poseía la espada, no tenía sentido alguno pero no le importaba.

Tenía que librarse de él para que su rey estuviese feliz con ella.

Inuyasha por su parte sentía su cabeza latir, su parte demoniaca se sentía insultada debido a las palabras de la anciana. Él había estado dispuesto a reclamar a Kikyo como su mujer, ella accedió a ello.

\- Voy a acabar con las dos… Y disfrutare mucho con ello.

\- Realmente no acabaras con nadie, ni ahora ni nunca- grito la anciana riéndose-

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiese reaccionar, unas raíces salieron de la tierra y le anclaron al suelo con fuerza. Intento soltarse, cortarlas con sus garras, pero pronto fue retenido por ramas que surgieron de los arboles contiguos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta.

Había un gran sello en el suelo, a eso se debía el olor de sangre que había notado antes de comenzar la pelea y cuya fuente no localizó. Esa bruja había dibujado un sello en el bosque.

Estaba jodido, él no tenía poderes espirituales y por lo tanto no podía deshacer el sello.

Kikyo comenzó a recitar en susurros algún tipo de conjuro en una lengua desconocida para Inuyasha. Mientras él solo podía observar como el sello comenzaba a brillar. Intentó soltarse aun con más fuerza, consiguiendo únicamente hacer sangrar sus muñecas y tobillos. Esas malditas cosas no se aflojaban y él iba a acabar muerto por haber sido débil.

Nunca odio tanto su mitad humana como en ese momento.

\- ¡Kikyo no me hagas esto! En esta guerra quienes más perderán serán los humanos, ¡lo sabes!

La mujer simplemente lo ignoró, a pesar de los insultos que comenzó a profesar hacia ella.

\- A ella no le importas hanyou, te ha vendido.

De repente un gran agujero se abrió bajo él, las plantas le liberaron y cayó de forma irremediable en el vacío.

Las dos mujeres solo observaron como el muchacho desapareció con un grito asolador, segundo después el agujero desapareció dejando el bosque silencioso.

\- Bien hecho Kikyo, serás recompensada.

\- Gracias, Urasue-susurró la morena, demasiado perdida en su mente para darse cuenta de cómo la miraba la anciana.

Y es que una parte de ella estaba gritando en su mente por lo que acababa de hacer, a la vez que su corazón resonaba fuertemente en sus oídos.

Acababa de alejar a Inuyasha para siempre de su vida pero no estaba feliz con ello.

Estaba en uno de sus momentos preferidos de la película cuando escuchó un gran golpe en el jardín. Fue un sonido seco, que no duró más de unos segundos pero que hizo retumbar su casa.

\- ¿Otro maldito terremoto? –iba murmurando a la vez que paraba la película- Estaba en el mejor momento, ¡iba a declarársele!

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió ver si algo se había caído del tejado de la casa y por eso el gran ruido, nunca se sabía con esos terremotos. La última vez se había descolgado uno de los caños, y se había llevado sin agua corriente dos días.

Abrió la puerta de la terraza y echo un vistazo fuera.

\- ¡Qué demonios!

Había un hombre en su jardín.

Un maldito hombre.

\- Esto es una broma…-cerró con fuerza y echó el cerrojo para evitar que el tipo entrase en la casa- Tengo que encontrar algo con lo que defenderme.

Y diez minutos más tarde la situación seguía siendo la misma, salvo que ahora Kagome tenía el palo de la escoba firmemente agarrado entre sus manos y vigilaba al hombre inconsciente en su jardín. Sabía que debía salir a ver si estaba vivo o no, pero no le daba buena espina encontrarse un hombre en su jardín desmayado ya de noche.

\- Como estudiante de medicina mi deber es ayudar a la gente, quizás este hombre este herido y necesite atención médica-se dijo a si misma intentando darse valor.

Y usando ese poco valor que tenía, abrió la puerta y se acercó lentamente al hombre. Cuando estuvo a escaso medio metro de él le golpeo con el palo suavemente, para ver si había reacción. Al no obtener nada decidió ser profesional e intentar saber que le ocurría, el problema era que estaba boca abajo y no podía ver si tenía alguna herida.

\- Espero que no seas un violador, porque entonces me veré obligada a patearte las pelotas bien fuerte…

Con cuidado de no despertarlo y mucho esfuerzo consiguió ponerlo boca arriba.

Dios santo.

Era demasiado atractivo para sus nervios. Moreno de tez clara, con un mentón fuerte y unos labios muy varoniles, unas gruesas cejas tapadas en parte por un flequillo que caía desordenado sobre su frente. Llevaba unas ropas rojas muy extrañas, parecían sacadas de una película antigua.

Le examino la frente apartándole el flequillo y palpo ligeramente el cráneo; aparentemente no tenía ninguna herida, pero podía tener alguna en el tórax y no estaba dispuesta a desnudarlo sin el consentimiento de él. No quería parecer una aprovechada que a la menor oportunidad manoseaba a un hombre inconsciente.

\- Umm perdona, ¿puedes oírme?

El joven ni siquiera se inmutó, tendría que ser más insistente si quería despertarle.

\- ¡Eh! perdona chico pero ¿qué haces en mi jardín? ¿Podrías despertarte y explicármelo?- le dijo a la vez que le movía ligeramente los hombros a ver si con el movimiento conseguía sacarle de la inconsciencia.

Tras un par de minutos zarandeándole ligeramente el muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente, Kagome se apartó y le miró atentamente esperando que se percatara de su presencia.

\- Qué diablos…-susurró él moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, pero al mirar hacia la derecha la vio.

\- ¡¿Qué est…?!- exclamó Kagome al sentirse de repente lanzada contra el suelo y aprisionada por el cuerpo de él.

Definitivamente debería haber llamado a la policía, ahora iba a ser violada o algo peor por ese individuo extraño.

\- Qué coño haces Kikyo, maldita perra-gruño encolerizado el muchacho.

\- ¿Co-co-cómo? Mi nombre es Kagome, no Kikyo-le dijo la mujer a la vez que intentaba soltarse de su agarre, tenía que llegar al palo de escoba y golpearle con él.

\- No intentes engañarme, eres…

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Inuyasha, esa mujer no olía a campanillas sino a jazmín. Pero lo peor no era eso.

\- No puede ser…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el desconocido se levantó y la dejó libre, como un loco comenzó a tocarse el alto de la cabeza, como buscando algo. Luego se miró las manos asustado y finalmente estiro su larga melena.

\- ¿De qué color son mis ojos humana?

Kagome parpadeo visiblemente asustada, no era capaz de moverse aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

\- ¡De que puto color son!-gritó perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-

\- ¡Marrones! Son marrones…-gimió asustada a la vez que se encogía-

Marrones…

Jodida suerte, era humano.

Bueno, después de muchos años sin publicar nada (desde 2011 creo que fue mi última actualización) he retomado las ganas de escribir. Se que tengo historias sin terminar, pero estoy reescribiéndolas o corrigiéndolas porque después de tanto tiempo puedo ver mucho mejor mis fallos o lagunas.

Este fic supongo que tendrá entorno a 15-20 capítulos, según como de largos los haga. Tengo prácticamente pensado el final, lo cual es muy bueno porque siempre es donde me atasco.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si es así dejen un comentario ^^ que me motivan muchísimo para escribir.

Un saludo.

Amni


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si pues ha salido totalmente de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

Respiro profundamente para luego pellizcarse una pierna… no conseguía despertarse.

Pero aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, él no podía estar en su forma humana sin ser luna nueva. Pero así era, se encontraba en un lugar extraño rodeado de cosas extrañas con una mujer aún más extraña.

Como dos gotas de agua…-susurró mientras miraba a la morena inconsciente a la cual había metido en lo que suponía que era una casa, la muchacha se había desmayado de puro miedo.

Él no quería hacerle daño, pero su parecido con Kikyo había provocado que la confundiese con ella; pero ahora que la observaba podía ver algunas diferencias.

La mujer tumbada en el sofá tenía el pelo más rizado que la sacerdotisa, era algo más baja y con el rostro ligeramente más redondeado. Además de que poseía unas curvas más acentuadas que Kikyo… Llevaba el rato que había estado observándola avergonzado por los cortos ropajes que vestía, no sabía que eran pero no parecían propios de una mujer.

Miró a su alrededor pero casi ningún objeto de la habitación le era conocido, no conseguía saber que eran y eso aunque no quisiera admitirlo le asustaba.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni que había ocurrido con la batalla y lo peor es que estaba en su débil forma humana. Volvió a salir por lo que supuso que era una puerta al jardín de la mujer y miró la luna, parecía como si se riese de él, no era nueva y a pesar de ello ahí estaba él con su cabello negro y ojos marrones.

Puta mierda…

Entró de nuevo en la casa y observó las paredes, había algo parecido a retratos pero en una calidad increíble. En casi todos estaba la mujer del sofá junto con otras personas, todos con ropas extrañas.

Una de ellas le llamo especialmente la atención, pero cuando alargo el brazo para tomar la imagen sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

Luego todo se hizo negro.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde Kagome había conseguido mover al extraño hombre hasta una pared y lo había atado con cuerdas lo más fuerte que pudo, dio gracias mentalmente a sus padres por haberla obligado a ir a los campamentos de verano donde había aprendido a hacer nudos extraños.

Realmente se sentía mal habiéndole golpeado con la pata suelta de su mesita de café, estudiando medicina no podía evitarlo, su misión era curar no dañar a nadie.

\- No sé si lo he matado, espero que no, pero no podía quedarme a su merced-susurró ella mientras examinaba la nuca de su "invitado" que afortunadamente no tenía nada más allá de una leve hinchazón.

Era el momento de llamar a la policía para que se llevasen a ese hombre de su casa.

Inuyasha abrió lentamente los ojos, se encontraba desorientado y la cabeza le daba punzadas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recordar algo…

\- ¡Me golpeo!- gritó abriendo nuevamente los ojos y buscando a la mujer con la mirada.

Estaba frente a él, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos chocolate. Fue tomando consciencia de la situación al notar que no podía moverse, sus brazos estaban amarrados con cuerdas. En ese momento Inuyasha supo que como no fuese amable y tranquilo la muchacha haría algo contra él, pues lo consideraba peligroso.

\- Has invadido mi casa, y me atacaste… ¿Qué esperabas que te diese las gracias?- le dijo intentando guardar la compostura y que no se notase el miedo que sentía.

E Inuyasha hizo algo que jamás hacía con nadie, bueno salvo con su madre en ciertas ocasiones.

\- Lo lamento, la verdad es que estoy tan perdido como tú en todo esto- dijo con la voz más suave y tranquila que poseía. Tenía que infundirle tranquilidad mientras trazaba un plan.

La muchacha pareció dudar durante unos segundos, miraba el teléfono que tenía en sus manos y luego a él, y así hasta cuatro veces. Finalmente cogió un cojín del sofá y se sentó delante del hombre pero a una distancia prudencial.

\- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó la morena.

\- Mi nombre es Inuyasha

\- ¿Inu como perro?- susurró ella sin pensar.

En cuanto dejo salir la frase de sus labios supo que no debía haberlo dicho por la cara que se le puso al muchacho, al parecer no le hacía gracia.

\- Si, supongo que si-le respondió con los dientes apretados.

\- Uhm, yo soy Kagome ¿Qué hacías en mi jardín?

Inuyasha pareció dudar durante unos segundos, no podía decirle que una bruja le mando hasta allí a través de un agujero. Pero tenía que ganar tiempo mientras se deshacía de la cuerda, sus muñecas dolían de tirar pero notaba como se iban aflojando ligeramente.

\- Primero dime donde estoy-demandó con voz autoritaria.

\- En Tokyo-lo miró extrañada- ¿Cómo no vas a saber dónde estás?

Inuyasha observó a la muchacha, no sabía cómo se iba a tomar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando?

\- Sí, esto quizás te suene extraño y pienses que estoy loco-le dijo intentando parecer calmado y cuerdo.

Kagome solo le miró con interés guardando silencio.

\- Creo que vengo de otro mundo-dijo bastante bajito mirando intrigado a la muchacha, ahora llegaba el momento en el que ella se reía.

\- Oh, de otro mundo…-repitió ella asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza- y supongo que tienes que buscar una forma de volver a casa.

\- ¡Exacto!-no podía creerlo, la muchacha no pensaba que estaba loco.

Kagome le sonrió amablemente y se alejó arrastrándose hacia atrás.

La muy perra no le creía, si solo pudiera mostrarse en su verdadera forma… No servía de nada lamentarse, solo necesitaba un par de minutos más y se liberaría.

\- Bueno si me perdonas voy a…

\- ¡Espera!-gritó alarmado al ver como ella volvía a tomar el aparato extraño, no sabía que era pero le daba mala sensación- No estoy loco, maldita sea. ¡Déjame demostrártelo!

Vio la duda en los ojos de la mujer, y por un momento pensó lo peor. Ella iba a avisar a alguien para que se hiciese cargo de él, sabía que nadie iba a creerle y no tenía pruebas para demostrar nada.

\- ¿Ves la katana apoyada en la pared de allí?-le preguntó intentando ganar tiempo de alguna forma.

Ella se giró consternada, ¿Qué hacia una katana en su casa? Ahí estaba, apoyada contra la pared con aspecto maltrecho, tenía la empuñadura deshilachada y muchos arañazos en la vaina. Era un desastre. Se levantó del cojín y camino hasta ella.

Mientras Inuyasha se esforzaba mucho más que antes en desatarse, pues que ella se hubiese levantado dándole la espalda le aportaba una pequeña ventaja.

Kagome desenvaino la katana y la observo de cerca, estaba dentada debido al uso además de seriamente arañada por toda la longitud. Era escalofriante saber que él había tenido una katana en su poder mientras ella estaba inconsciente. Aunque eso era otro hecho que la turbaba, él no la había atacado ni violado ni nada… Casi había cuidado de ella tendiéndola sobre el sofá, quizás no fuera peligroso y únicamente estuviese un poco chalado. Volvió a dejar la katana en su sitio con cuidado de no cortarse, eso transmitiría el tétanos por lo menos.

\- No sé qué hace aquí, pero ¿Qué pasa con ella?-le dijo ella girándose hacia él.

Iba a gritar, pero no le dio tiempo. El chico sorprendentemente se había soltado de su no tan perfecto nudo y ahora la arrinconaba contra la pared.

\- Nada, es una mierda de Katana no funciona pero necesitaba distraerte con algo para soltarme.-dijo con una voz mucho más arrogante que la que había tenido hasta hacía unos minutos.

\- Por fa-fa-favor, no me mates-susurró la muchacha asustada sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban.

\- Muerta no me sirves y no voy matando humanas indefensas por ahí.

Kagome quería respirar aliviada pero no podía, sentía que iba a tener una crisis de ansiedad de un momento a otro. Intentó mirar a otro lugar que no fuera al muchacho frente a ella para tranquilizarse. Se fijó de reojo en la mano de él, de su muñeca caía un hilo de sangre, debía de habérselo hecho mientras se soltaba.

Casi se cae de la impresión al fijarse detenidamente en la piel.

\- Dios mío, tu muñeca…

Inuyasha miro extrañado a la mujer, no sabía a qué se refería. Miro de cerca la herida que tenía y lo vio.

\- ¡Si joder!-gritó lleno de júbilo- ¿cómo explicas esto humana?

Su muñeca estaba sanando, la piel crecía a una velocidad pasmosa y sin dejar cicatriz ninguna. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era él? ¿Todo era una broma?

\- ¿Q-q-que eres?-al momento de hacer esa pregunta se arrepintió-

\- Soy un youkai.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba furioso, la batalla había sido literalmente un fracaso.

Nada más comenzar fueron acribillados por cañones, y muchos soldados fueron triturados por los golpes. Solo cuando consiguieron acercarse lo suficiente para atacarles obtuvieron ventaja sobre esos estúpidos humanos, pero el ejército humano era mucho más numeroso que el suyo y poco a poco tuvieron que retroceder.

Lo que más le llenaba de ira era la ausencia de su medio hermano, él muy estúpido no había aparecido y eso había hecho que su diferencia numérica fuera mucho más notable.

Cuando lo encontraran iba a arrancarle los ojos con sus propias garras por bastardo traidor a su sangre. Realmente Sesshomaru sabía que algo le había pasado a su medio hermano, pues no tenía lógica que él hiciese una estupidez tan grande en un guerra como la que estaban teniendo. Su medio hermano buscaba la aprobación de su padre y huir de ese modo no era la forma de conseguirlo, eso seguro.

\- Milord.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la suave voz tras él, no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era, tenía ese maldito olor a melocotón y miel incrustado en su nariz.

\- Dime Rin-le dijo a la mujer tras el a la vez que se giraba, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero la presencia de la mujer le hervía la sangre.

Y no de ira precisamente.

\- Su padre me ha ordenado que le diga que han encontrado muchos restos del batallón de su herma...

\- Medio hermano- corrigió él con dureza.

\- Me-medio hermano, perdone milord- la chica tomo aire para seguir con la explicación- emm… ¡ah sí! Han encontrado restos y un gran sello de sangre, no han encontrado a Inuyasha, su olor desaparece en un punto concreto.

El peliblanco miró a la mujer visiblemente contrariado, si el olor del hanyou desaparecía de repente solo podía significar una cosa…

\- Ya puedes retirarte Rin, yo mismo iré donde mi padre.

Y sin dar tiempo a la muchacha salió de la habitación, no aguantaba ni un segundo más con esa mujer en el mismo cuarto. Aprovecharía para hablar con su padre de las sospechas sobre que le había ocurrido al estúpido de Inuyasha.

Rin suspiró aliviada cuando el youkai se marchó dejándola sola, y es que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa en presencia de él. Era tan hermoso y majestuoso… Tan inalcanzable.

Ante tal pensamiento la morena comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, tenía que dejar esos pensamientos bien lejos. El lord Sesshomaru jamás se fijaría en ella, después de todo solo era una insignificante humana. Sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba el cesto que anteriormente había estado en sus manos, quitó las sabanas de la cama del youkai y no pudo evitar olerlas discretamente.

Olían condenadamente bien, una mezcla de canela y tierra. Se sintió tentada a envolverse con las sabanas para poder conservar ese olor por siempre. Y es que no podía evitarlo, estaba totalmente enamorada de Lord Sesshomaru. Una triste sonrisa asomó entre sus labios, pues sabía que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos.

Igual de silenciosa que entro, salió de la enorme habitación. Aún tenía mucho que hacer y limpiar.

* * *

Las palabras de él aun resonaban sin conseguir encontrarlas sentido en sus oídos.

 _Soy un youkai._

Ella por un momento espero que se riese y dijera algo sobre una cámara oculta, pero para su desgracia eso no sucedió, y comenzó a plantearse cosas que iban fuera de su lógica. Sabía perfectamente que no era normal esa capacidad de regeneración celular, era demasiado rápida. Pero no podía negar lo que había visto, y teniendo en cuenta que ya se había pellizcado varias veces podía aceptar que no era una pesadilla.

Ese muchacho no era humano.

Inuyasha por su parte seguía en la posición que había tomado desde hacía diez minutos, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y mirando fijamente la espada medio desenvainada entre sus manos. Parecía meditar sobre alguna cuestión importante por la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

\- Esto… Inuyasha ¿verdad?-le llamó Kagome haciendo que su atención se centrase en ella- ¿Cómo has podido regenerarte tan rápido?

\- Ya te lo he dicho mujer, soy un youkai- no iba a mencionar que era incompleto, no quería que esa mujer lo mirase con repugnancia, bastante tenía con las miradas de su mundo- es natural para mí, tengo habilidades con las que un simple humano solo podría soñar.

\- No aparentas ser algo sobrenatural, pareces un muchacho normal.

\- Mi apariencia real no es esta, no sé qué ocurre pero aquí soy humano-se miró la muñeca que antes le sangraba pero que ahora estaba totalmente curada- bueno, casi.

La azabache cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, si lo que él decía era cierto había muchas más cosas increíbles que la ciencia aún no había explicado. Quizás, al igual que antiguas civilizaciones pensaban que el sol o la luna eran dioses, el poder de regeneración de Inuyasha aunque pareciese mágico tendría una explicación lógica, algún tipo de célula o sustancia que lo provocase.

Si ella se presentaba con él en el laboratorio de la universidad obtendría muchísimos avances contra grandes enfermedades como el cáncer, incluso quizás pudieran regenerar miembros con ese conocimiento. Pero por otra parte sabía que Inuyasha sería tratado como un animal de laboratorio, y que las grandes empresas se pelearían por él para arrancar el secreto que entrañaba su organismo.

No podía hacerle eso a un ser humano tan único, quizás sonase estúpido pero una parte de su mente le gritaba que no lo llevase a ningún sitio, que cuidara de él.

Era ridículo.

\- Vale, creo que te creo-dijo mirándole, a lo que él le devolvió la mirada levantando una oscura ceja- bueno, sí, te creo totalmente. No podrías haber fingido esa capacidad regenerativa de ninguna forma.

¡Al fin! La mujer le creía y ahora él podría pedirle ayuda, a pesar de que su orgullo se sintiera herido, pues se consideraba bastante independiente del resto de seres. No le gustaba pedir ayuda a personas que le despreciaban por su condición, pero Kagome al no saber que era realmente no le miraba con repulsión en los ojos ni intentaba acabar con él.

Aunque así había sido al principio con Kikyo, y luego ella se volvió en su contra también. Las palabras de la bruja aun resonaban dolorosas en su mente, él habría dado la vida por Kikyo… quizás aún sentía que podría hacerlo pues seguía enamorado de ella.

\- Necesito…-hizo una pausa intentando que no se le atascara la lengua al tener que pedir semejante cosa- tu ayuda mujer.

\- Supongo que quieres volver a tu mundo ¿no?

\- Así es, mi mundo está en guerra y me enviaron aquí cuando me dirigía a una batalla.

Kagome le observó durante unos segundos en silencio, realmente tenia pinta de guerrero, con esa mirada feroz, músculos marcados, manos fuertes…

\- Inuyasha no sé cómo hacer lo que me pides, solo soy estudiante de medicina-le dijo con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo el muchacho se lo iba a tomar.

\- ¿Eres una miko?

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Soy una chica simplemente, estudio en la universidad.

\- Uni-ni… ¿Qué?- repitió Inuyasha visiblemente contrariado, no entendía muy bien a la muchacha.

\- Simplemente es el lugar donde me formo como médica.

\- ¿Y no conoces a ninguna bruja, monje o miko? Ellos sabrán como volver a mi mundo, si les explico cómo era el sello quizás…

\- Lo siento Inuyasha pero en mi mundo no existen… emm personas con esas capacidades, las brujas jamás han existido y los monjes y mikos son simples personas.

El corazón de Inuyasha comenzó a latir descontrolado, eso quería decir que estaba atrapado en ese mundo. No podía volver a casa.

\- De veras que lo siento Inuyasha-le dijo la chica arrodillándose frente a él y mirándole directamente a los ojos. No entendía porque pero los ojos de él la tranquilizaban.

El muchacho miro los ojos tristes de la chica frente a él. Realmente parecía preocupada, y se sintió levemente reconfortado.

\- Supongo que gracias…-le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo-

\- De nada Inuyasha, puedes dormir esta noche si quieres aquí-le dijo sabiendo que quizás era una imprudencia por su parte, pero había algo que le decía que confiase en él.

Kagome observó como Inuyasha asintió levemente con la cabeza y susurró otro gracias. Aprovechó ese momento para levantarse y buscar algo en la nevera, era bien tarde y quizás el chico tenía hambre. Decidió hacer unos sándwiches e intentar sacarle algo más de información.

Mientras sacaba el pan de molde y el resto de cosas su móvil comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla iluminada extrañada, ¿quién sería a esas horas?

\- ¿Si?

 _\- ¡Kagome! No me llamaste, creí que ibas a venir-se escuchó la voz estridente de Ayumi a través del móvil._

\- Realmente no te dije que si Ayumi.

\- ¿Kagome con quien hablas?-dijo Inuyasha mirando extrañado a la muchacha que tenía en su oreja un aparato rectangular.

 _\- Eso que oigo es un hombre ¿no?, dios mío Kagome haberme dicho que tenías una cita y ya está, te hubiese dejado con el maromo. ¿Por qué estará bueno verdad?_

Por la mirada de Inuyasha y el sonrojo que apareció en su rostro, se dio cuenta que había escuchado a su amiga. Avergonzada le hizo una señal a Inuyasha de que guardara silencio.

\- Ayumi, lo siento olvide avisarte que hoy no podía ir-aunque realmente ella no le había dicho que si… pero pasó de discutir y alargar la conversación- mañana nos vemos en clase, ¡buenas noches!

 _\- Kagome no me cuel…_

Kagome negó con la cabeza varias veces, para luego proseguir con lo que hacía antes de ser interrumpida. Lo que realmente le molestaba es que mañana Ayumi iba a interrogarla, y no le hacia ninguna gracia. Apreciaba a su amiga, pero era demasiado cotilla y metomentodo.

\- ¿Cómo podías hablar con alguien más?

Inuyasha miró a la muchacha morena moverse de un lado a otro y meter algo dentro de otro extraño aparato. Ese mundo era jodidamente raro, ¿Cómo podía haber escuchado una voz salir de esa cosa?

\- ¡Eh! Te estoy hablando-le dijo altaneramente, ya comenzaba a relucir su verdadero carácter pues estaba mucho más tranquilo y no tenía que ser "simpático" con la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento Inuyasha estaba pensando en mis cosas… Es un teléfono móvil sirve para comunicarse con otras personas, transmite la voz a tiempo real-le explicó mientras sacaba los sándwiches de la sandwichera y ponía cada uno en un plato-

Iba a seguir interrogándola cuando un delicioso aroma llego a sus fosas nasales, y su estómago en consecuencia gruñó. La chica le dio un plato con una especie de alimento rectangular.

\- Es un sándwich, lleva queso y jamón espero que te guste.

Si no hubiese estado tan hambriento quizás se lo hubiese pensado un poco antes de aceptar comida tan extraña, pero olía bien y su estómago se retorcía. Le pegó un buen bocado y masticó varias veces con cara pensativa, unos segundos más tarde tragó y no puedo evitar pegarle otro gran bocado.

\- Esta bueno ¿verdad?, si quieres puedo hacerte otro si tienes más hambre- le dijo mientras ella comía el suyo lentamente, vio como el muchacho devoró literalmente el sándwich y la miró como pidiendo otro- Emmm vale ya veo que tenías hambre, voy a por otro.

Tras comerse su tercer sándwich ante la sorprendida mirada de Kagome, Inuyasha fue consciente de todas sus débiles necesidades humanas. Se sentía jodidamente cansado y no podía aguantar con los ojos abiertos, sin saber cómo se vio acostado en lo que la chica llamó sofá y que era increíblemente cómodo. Lo último que escucho antes de dormir fue un buenas noches de Kagome.

* * *

\- Señorita, si encuentra tan aburridas mis clases quizás debería irse al césped a dormir y evitar hacerlo en la clase.

Kagome ni siquiera escuchó que esa voz se dirigía a ella, casi no había dormido en toda la noche. Primero por la adrenalina que aun recorría su cuerpo y que sabía que en cuanto se fuese caería rendida, y después cuando por fin la adrenalina parecía abandonarla Inuyasha comenzó a hablar en sueños.

Si alguna duda le quedaba de la procedencia del chico, quedo disipada después de escucharle. No podía ser una mala persona, llamaba a una tal Kikyo con voz angustiada y dolida, como si la mujer le hubiera hecho daño. Era realmente triste y sin saber porque se levantó de la cama para calmarle acariciándole el pelo. Algo que lo calmo a él pero a ella no.

\- Que pasa conmigo-susurró intentando abrir algo más los ojos-

\- ¡Señorita!- gritó el profesor a la vez que golpeaba la mesa de Kagome con el bastón de madera que había en la clase para señalar en la gran pizarra.

Kagome se sobresaltó muchísimo y casi se cae de la silla, ese hombre estaba loco.

\- Fuera de mi clase de inmediato-le dijo con visible enfado-

La muchacha sintió sus mejillas arder al ver como varios compañeros cuchicheaban, cogió su bloc de apuntes cuya página estaba en blanco y salió rápidamente de la clase.

Jamás en la vida habían tenido que llamarle la atención en clase, llegaba ese extraño muchacho y trastocaba toda su vida en menos de 24 horas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo desesperante que debía ser estar lejos de tus seres queridos, en un lugar extraño y además sabiendo que de dónde vienes están en guerra.

Camino deprisa por los solitarios pasillos, iría a la sala de ordenadores, total en media hora tocaba su siguiente clase. Ando unos metros más y torció a la derecha, al final del pasillo había unas puertas metálicas, era la sala de informática. Al abrir la puerta esta chirrió e hizo que todas las miradas se posasen en ella, por segunda vez en lo que iba de día sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse. Se colocó lo más rápido que pudo al final de una de las filas de ordenadores y metió en el tarjetero su carnet universitario. Tenía que bajarse las diapositivas para la siguiente clase y mandar un par de correos.

Cuando terminó de hacer todo miró la hora, aun le quedaban diez minutos. Podía tontear un poco en internet, mirar las redes sociales o…

O buscar algo para poder ayudarle.

Torció la boca mientras tecleaba en google: viajes a otros mundos.

No tardo el buscador más de dos segundos en presentarle miles de webs donde se incluían sus palabras. Eso no iba a ser nada productivo, bajo la página a ver si encontraba algo interesante, paso a varias páginas mas adelante y estuvo a punto de dejarlo en la sexta cuando vio un link.

Viajes a mundos paralelos.

Cliqueo y se abrió un blog bastante decorado con muchos gadjets extraños, no parecía muy fiable ciertamente. En él se resumían muchas formas de viajar a mundos paralelos al nuestro.

Que pérdida de tiempo

Ya se había dado por vencida e iba a parar de leer cuando algo llamo su atención.

" _Existen diversos mundos paralelos, y el viaje entre ellos es posible mientras se haga utilizando un portal. Un portal no es más que algo que se encuentra en ambos mundos, algo lo suficientemente sólido y que no haya sido modificado por el hombre. Numerosos escritos a lo largo de los años han explicado esta forma de viajar entre mundos y la mayoría coincidían en que la luz de la luna llena era la que provocaba la apertura durante unas horas del portal…"_

Realmente no tenía ninguna base científica ni lógica, y no entendía porque se había detenido en ese párrafo, quizás simplemente un presentimiento. Apunto lo que había leído junto con varias cosas más de esa misma página. Miró la hora y vio que solo quedaban un par de minutos. Cerró todo y se fue rápidamente, ¡no podía perderse la siguiente clase!

* * *

Inu No Taisho estaba visiblemente molesto, todo había salido mal. Su hijo mayor había sido derrotado en la batalla y su hijo pequeño seguía desaparecido. Todo por lo que había luchado desde hacía siglos estaba derrumbándose bajo sus pies, incluso las personas…

No pudo evitar recordar el rostro bañado de lágrimas de su mujer, Izayoi. Ella era humana y la madre de Inuyasha, él sabía lo mucho que le había costado a su mujer adaptarse al mundo youkai y tener un hijo suyo, lo duro que había sido. Y ahora que todo iba mejor comenzaba la guerra y su hijo Inuyasha desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Unos golpes secos en las puertas del salón del trono hicieron que el inuyoukai perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Adelante.

Ante él apareció un joven humano, por sus vestimentas debía ser un monje, aunque los ojos azules brillantes demostraban demasiada picardía. Traía en una de sus manos un báculo dorado con anillas, y en la otra pudo notar una fuerza extraña.

\- ¿Quién sois?-le dijo al humano- no tengo tiempo para quejas humanas

\- Mi nombre es Miroku mi señor, he podido escuchar lo que le ha ocurrido a su hijo menor y vengo a prestar mis servicios pues conozco la magia negra como la palma de mi mano.

El youkai notó algún tipo de broma en la frase del hombre, pero decidió ignorarlo. Él realmente no era muy amigo de la magia, de ninguna clase, pero estaba desesperado por calmar la situación.

\- Te hare rico monje si consigues traerme a mi hijo de vuelta-le dijo mirándole duramente- pero si me mientes te hare pedazos sin remordimientos.

\- No le defraudare mi señor-dijo a la vez que se inclinaba haciendo una reverencia- comenzaré de inmediato, necesito saber que paso exactamente.

Inu No Taisho le contó la historia tal y como lo había hecho Sesshomaru, no omitió ni un detalle y le dejo ver al monje cual era el dibujo hecho con sangre que había podido reconstruir del bosque. Mientras él explicaba el monje solo asentía y le miraba concentrado. Cuando terminó el corto relato, Miroku asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

Se lo que hay que hacer… pero no sé si resultará-murmuró sabiendo que el youkai podía oírle perfectamente- deme unas horas para analizar todo, y si es posible en tres días tendrá aquí a su hijo.

* * *

Hola!

Se que traigo el capitulo con una semana de retraso, pero es que consegui tener internet anoche T.T

Pero bueno al menos tengo otro cap mas o menos escrito. He decidido que el fic no será muy largo y ocurriran las cosas rapidillo.

Muchas gracias por el favorito, los dos reviews y todo lo demas.

Ya sabeis si os gusta comentad que es lo que alimenta mis ganas de hacer capitulo.


End file.
